


when the world burns to ash, i'll be there

by Andrake



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (they're not important really), Gen, Off-screen Character Death, additional tags will be added as the story progresses, but im a sucker for making my characters emotionally traumatized a bit, other than my wol the oc's play a fairly small part dw, there will be happy moments!, uh lets just say we're starting this one with angst boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrake/pseuds/Andrake
Summary: so! some introduction! these are going to be a series of one-shots in (hopefully) chronological order. they're about my lalafell who i've very smartly named after my online handle, Andrake Flare. (look its my main alright what do you want) I hope to explore and add depth to her as i've only really written random points about her in the past. also we are sorely lacking in the lala content department creators where are you AT. so yeah welcome to the suffer pit :)
Kudos: 4





	1. the first spark fizzles

**Author's Note:**

> so! some introduction! these are going to be a series of one-shots in (hopefully) chronological order. they're about my lalafell who i've very smartly named after my online handle, Andrake Flare. (look its my main alright what do you want) I hope to explore and add depth to her as i've only really written random points about her in the past. also we are sorely lacking in the lala content department creators where are you AT. so yeah welcome to the suffer pit :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first page. the first verse. the ultimate beginning. starts with not a step, but a fall.

I’ve been told my parents will arrive soon too many times to count. Auntie keeps reassuring me that it won't be long. It’s simply a trip to Ul’dah. Their caravan is well protected, they certainly had enough gil for it. The perks of being merchants I suppose.

I’m still worried for them. They forgot to take the protective charm Auntie taught me how to craft. The arcanist guild says I show promise with magic, and Auntie was overjoyed at the news. I’m planning to show Mom and Dad what I can do when they get back. Maybe they'll be okay anyway.

Auntie is cooking my favorite and all I can think of is how my parents will enjoy it with me. The sounds still help to calm my nerves though.

There’s a knock on the door.

I’m bouncing on my seat as my heart leaps into my throat. Auntie rushes to open the door, but I can’t see who it is from the dining table. They’re whispering quietly enough that I can’t make out anything they’re saying. A sob breaks out from Auntie and I can feel the dread start to pool in my stomach.

A yellow jacket stands in front of me with grief plain on his features. Autie collapses onto the couch nearby.

“I’m terribly sorry, little miss. Your parents were waylaid by bandits, they’re—” He grimaces. Maybe it’s due to the weight of the news he’s to deliver. Maybe it’s that he’s delivering to a child barely past 10 summers. It doesn’t matter. I already knew the moment I saw his face. It reminded me of Auntie’s expression when I threw up at my first hunting attempt.

“They’ve passed. I’m sorry for your loss.”

My world cracks, just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so some notes about this chapter, yes my lalafell's parents died when they were 10 (oops) and she doesn't really have any blood family left. her "Auntie" is just a close friend of her parents and is a lovely hyur woman who makes kickass food. (I'm thinking she prolly works at the Bismark in Limsa or smth like that) her auntie is also the one who encouraged her to study in the arcanists guild bc she couldn't really afford to move them to gridania for the conjurers guild, and my lala is too young to travel alone. yes my lala is a healer main and cares a lot about saving people, this mainly stemmed from her fear of blood as a child and the fact that she's just genuinely nice. (also the whole dead parents thing OOPS) ((couldn't save them so I guess u just have to save everyone else huh :) )) This chapter is also pre-game by some years (1.0 takes place when shes like 16ish? and 2.0 is 5 years later at 21)


	2. the spark lights a candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sky falls. an opportunity quietly presents itself. a mother connects with a child.

The sky is burning and I can only watch on as the flames light the night sky.

Dalamud is falling and I can only watch on.

The fear feels distant as I look on in awe to the dragon exploding out of it. Auntie tries to grab my arm and usher me inside. Yet there is something that draws me to the sight of the dragon heralding the meteors streaking across the sky.

Some part of me stirs.

_Hear._

Hear what? There is ringing in my ears as I take in the destruction.

_Feel._

Feel what? Everything feels distant. Like I’m caught between the now and somewhere else.

_Think._

Think? There are no thoughts in the face of such power. Emotions that feel too big are overcrowding my head. The fear, the beauty of such hell, the respect, the **fear**.

The sky is burning and yet it feels like things are falling into place.

The sparks are starting to create fires, and soon those fires will burn. Ever higher and higher, reaching heights to rival even the meteors as they crash all around me. The fires will catch and soon everything will be ash. _The end of a world—_

My Auntie picks me up and my thoughts break off. Whatever trance I was once in is consumed by the terror of the situation. Everything is burning, yet I don’t want my Auntie to burn. We need to get somewhere safe.

Yet as the sky falls, I can think of nowhere safer than in a mother’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is 1.0 when dalamud falls and bahamut comes to fuck shit up. my babey is around 16 here yet she is a lalafell so she is tiny (and forever will be) I also put in some nice references to recent patches :^) people who played shadowbringers will know what I mean (well we are going to get to shb but,,,, later)


End file.
